Destiny can Suck
by Ginga-in-Ravenclaw
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts after the war to finish her final year of school. She gets picked as Head Girl, and finds out when she gets to Hogwarts that the ever wonderful Draco Malfoy is Head Boy, and he has a problem. He is a Veela, looking for his mate, and who else would that mate be but Hermione? Currently being rewritten before I continue it.
1. Prologue(Not rewritten)

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N-A little short and slow. I suck at beginning things. Read and review, but be nice. Tell me if you don't like something nicely, say why, and tell me how I could make it better. This will be Dramione, and a Veela Draco. Told from Hermione's 1st person POV because I suck at 3rd person. **

**WARNING-Fluffy chapter. Only thing important to the story is the first paragraph and the 2nd sentence of the 2nd paragraph.**

**Prologue**

I looked up as an owl with her Hogwarts letter flew through the window and dropped it on the table, narrowly missing my breakfast. As I opens it, something clatters out and on the table. I pick it up and smile widely.

"Yes! I'm Head Girl this year!" I exclaim. I wonder who's Head Boy. I'm returning to Hogwarts for my last year. It's around a year after the war. I'm going to end up in the same class as Ginny because I missed last year. I hope Head Boy isn't someone insufferable, or an obnoxious blood purist Slytherin.

I hear the floo flare up in the living room. I go in and see Ginny's head in the fireplace. She smiles at me as I enter.

"Hey Hermione! How was your summer? Can you come over and stay a few days before school?" She says.

"I'll ask my parents. Hold on a second." I say, then run off and ask my parents. After I come back and tell Ginny I can stay.

"Cool. Come over the 30. We're going to celebrate Harry's birthday too." She says.

"Cool," I say, "is he holding up well still?"

"As good as can be expected. Teddy helps him a lot. I have to warn you, though-" She trails off as she is pulled out of the fire. Harry's head appears next.

"Hey 'Mione!" He says.

"Hi Harry. How is your Auror training coming?" I ask. Kingsley offered him Auror training so he isn't going to school this year..

"Good, but a bit tiring." He replies.

"Cool. I'll see you in a week or two. I have to go get packed."

"Okay. See ya 'Mione."

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 1(Not Rewritten)

**Disclaimer-Still don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N-Very out of character Hermione in this chapter, so be forewarned.**

**Chapter 1**

I step out of the floo, and immediately get suffocated by a hug.

"Hi Ginny. If you don't mind, could you let go and not choke me?" I say.

Ginny laughs as she steps back. "Sorry. That's why you shouldn't stay away all summer." She says. I laugh.

"I missed you too, Gin. What did you try to warn me about-" I trail off as I see an unwelcome face come in. Actually, an unwelcome face and a welcome one attached to her lips. "Seriously, Ronald? Can't you unattach yourself from Lavender's face long enough to acknowledge I'm here?" Ron starts to pull away but Lavender wasn't having it. They spin around and collapse on the couch, and Lavender gives me a triumphant look over Ron's shoulder. I huff and stalk out of the kitchen, Ginny at my heels.

"I tried to warn you on the floo when I first asked you to come. She's been here all summer. If it were up to me, she'd be gone by now." She sighs, sending a glare back towards the living room.

"It's fine. This is totally out of character for me, but I'm not going to let this go unnoticed. Okay, this is what we'll do..." And they plot late into the night.

I wake up and look at the clock. 3:30. It's time. I lean over to Ginny and shake her shoulder.

"Ginny, wake up!" I hiss, still shaking her. "It's time! Come on!" She grumbles a bit but wakes up. Then we trek to Lavender's room. We stifle giggles and silently thank Fred & George. We set it up, leave a few extendable ears stashed, then go back to our shared room. After that we talk for about what her reaction will be and giggle a lot for about an hour, then fall asleep.

We wake up about five minutes before the first explosion. We hurry to our extendable ears and wait. Soon, there's a _BANG, POP, SCREAM! _Ginny and I break down in giggles as we listen. At the last bang, we act like we're walking toward a kitchen so we don't get caught. As we pass Lavender's room, the door flies open. Lavender storms out, stepping in front of us, dripping with bright paint and covered with colorful cloth.

"RON!" She yells as she storms toward his and Harry's shared room. She yanks open the door and storms in. Harry goes by her and out into the hallway with us.

"That was brilliant! You guys are awesome!" He says quietly to us. "I think just seeing her like that was an awesome birthday present!" Ginny & my faces are turning red as we try to hold back laughter, but it was in vain. Soon Harry joins in, and we are all in hopeless fits of laughter. The rest of the day passes in a similar mood.

Tomorrow, we all gather on Platform 9 ¾ to be shipped off to school. I say goodbye to my friends while they go find a compartment. I have to go to the Prefects' compartment. I sigh slightly and put on my badge, then head in. When I see who the Head Boy is, I stop dead in my tracks.

"Well, if it isn't Mudblood Granger overachieving once again!"


	3. Chapter 2(Not Rewritten)

**Disclaimer-Still don't own HP**

**A/N-The reviews make me feel all nice & fuzzy inside. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and added this to alerts. :D**

**Chapter 2**

My heart feels like it's turned to ice.

"Malfoy, I see you're the new Head Boy." I reply. I seat myself as far away from him as I can, straightening my robe. I kept my calm on the outside, but inside was totally different.

_I have to share a dorm with him! All year! Oh crap, oh, fucking, crap! Why did it have to be him? I really hate McGonagall right now. _The rest of the ride passes like this. As the lights of the castle appear, I inwardly sigh in relief. I get out-and away from Malfoy- as fast as I can.

The feast passed uneventfully, but what came after it was what I dreaded. Going to the dorm. With Malfoy. And no one else. Once the feast ended, I reluctantly got up and said goodbye to my friends, and braced myself for whatever was to come. As I neared the Head Dorms, I hear footsteps behind me, at least two sets. Out of habit, I pull out my wand.

I mutter the password, stuffed banana, and go in. I look around the common room, and the small kitchenette attached. I go in and look around, then hear the portrait hole open. Soon Malfoy's voice drifted through the dorm.

"I can't believe McGonagall stuck me with that overachieving Mudblood as Head. I wonder where she is." He says.

"Does it matter? Your life could end this year and you're worried about being stuck with her as Head?" Said his companion. I can tell from the voice that it's Blaise Zabini, another Slytherin 7th year. "I probably need to go, anyway, Draco." And he leaves. I slip out of the kitchenette, hoping he won't notice me. Of course, he did.

"Well, Mudblood. Adding eavesdropping to your list of crimes, are we?" He asks in his smart-alack, sarcastic way.

"Shut up, Malfoy, before I hex you." I reply, drawing my wand and pointing it at him for effect. He just chuckles and waves it off, and is about to say something else but, before he can, I hit him with a Bat-Bogey Hex and rush up to my room.

Wait. _His _room. And, after the hex wore off, somehow he was fast enough to be hot on my heels.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you? First you listen in on me and my friend, then you barge into my room." He says. Suddenly, in a flash of quick movement, he has me pinned up against the wall. I struggle hard, but he's suddenly very strong.

"Let go of me!" I yell. He had closed his eyes, and now he opens them. I shrink back as I see them. They're black. Pure obsidian black. He releases me, and I slide to the floor. I quickly scramble up and leave. He stares at me while I flee, his eyes back to his normal silver. I run to my room and lock the door behind me, then lean on it, slowly sinking to the floor.

I tremble as I huddle on the floor. Not just from his eyes. I could've sworn he had fangs for a second there too. I lay my head in my hands, still trembling. I start crying, softly. After a while I sit up and dry my eyes. I clean myself up, and nearly jump out of my skin when there's a knock on my door.

"Granger, we need to talk." Draco calls. "I need to explain."

"Go away, Malfoy." I yell back. I hear a mumbled _Alohamora_, and the door unlocks, admitting Malfoy.

"We need to talk." He repeats. I open my mouth to protest, but he silences me with a glare. "Listen, and don't interrupt." I show my obvious contempt for this by huffing and plopping down on my bed with a glare. "It turns out my blood isn't as pure as I was lead to believe. I am part Veela, and I have until my next birthday to find my mate. If I don't, I'll die. There is only one way to tell if someone's my mate. I have to... Kiss them." He showed contempt at this. "So... May I?" He says, motioning between him and me.

"How do I know it isn't just some scheme?" I accuse.

"You saw my eyes, and my fangs. It's kind of hard to fake that. Please, Granger."

"Fine. But that's it." I grumble. _Anyway, _I think, _there's no way_ _I'm his mate, right? _I'm expecting just a peck on the cheek, but of course not, he kisses me full on the lips. An indescribable feeling opens up inside me. It's not hate, somehow, or disgust, it feels... nice. He pulls back. And there are those fangs and black eyes again.

"Of course!" He rants. "Of course, it had to be Mudblood Granger!" and he storms out of the room. I sit down on my bed, stunned. _I'm his mate? There's no way! _I stand up and prepare to go downstairs, when Malfoy storms by, scribbling something on a piece of parchment. I hear him leave and figure he's going to send a letter to his parents about this. I go downstairs and settle myself on the couch in the common room and start reading. Malfoy comes back after a while and plops down on another chair.

"I sent an owl to my parents." He says. "They're going to be here tomorrow. To meet you."

"Fine. But if either you or them call me Mudblood, I'm out." I reply. He gives me a confirming nod.

"They'll probably be as kind as possible, if not just to let me live." He says. I shrug, mark my place in my book and go upstairs.


	4. Chapter 3(Not Rewritten)

**Disclaimer-Still don't own**

**A/N-Thanks for the reviews, favorites, etc! I'm glad people are actually reading this! Really sorry for the last update! I had writers block and school has been hectic. I'll try to update sooner next time. As always, R&R**

**~GingaNinja~**

**Chapter 3**

I wake up to the sound of a knock on my door. I throw a pillow at it, use another to cover my head, and grumble, "Go away." Another knock comes.

"Granger, wake up. My parents will be here soon. Get ready and get downstairs, you're excused from classes for the day." Malfoy says.

"Fine. I'll be down soon." I groan. I hear him go downstairs and I reluctantly get up. I hurry and get dressed, all the while wondering _why _I'm hurrying. I finish, slip into the bathroom, then go downstairs, clutching a book to my chest. As I head downstairs I catch glimpses of blonde heads talking quietly and shooting glances at my room. I enter the room and they suddenly stop talking and stare at me. I shift under their watching, aware of the awkwardness and tension in the room.

If it had just been his mother, it wouldn't have been bad. But with Lucius Malfoy in the room, there's a whole new level of awkward. I unconsciously drop my hand down on my wand. Narcissa Malfoy looks me over with a critical eye, probably noting the _Mudblood _scar on my arm, left by none other than her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. I suddenly wish I'd worn something with longer sleeves. She finally speaks up.

"So you are Hermione. Have a seat, dear. We must speak about this." She says. I nod and sit in the chair they moved in front of the couch. I feel like I'm about to be interrogated. I shift uncomfortably and look them over. Lucius looks at me as if I was something rather unpleasant that scuttled onto his kitchen floor. After another few minutes, he speaks up.

"So you are the one who is destined for my son." He says. My hand tightens on my wand for no reason other than the sound of his voice. "Has she accepted yet?" This directed to Draco. Draco shakes his head. "Well, you need to do it soon. You have until June 5th to seal the bond. After that... Well, you know what happens." He says. "I would make it as soon as possible, but I know this must be hard for Hermione to take in." I nod, still uncomfortable. I guess if I accept, I'll get used to it in time.

**.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':. **

I groan and stretch, getting out of my chair after saying goodbye to Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy. I'd been sitting there for hours, because, apparently, every wedding plan has to be done right this second, before I even accept. I look over at Malfoy.

"You hungry? I am. I'm gonna head down to the kitchens and grab something to eat." I say, then start out. Draco follows me closely. I wonder how Harry & Ron will react, and hope we don't run into Ginny. Of course, we do.

"Hermione? What are you doing with _Malfoy?_" she shrieks. "Is he hurting you? Threatening you?" She pulls out her wand and aims it at him. Malfoy tenses up and grips his wand.

"Guys, CALM DOWN! Ginny, he isn't hurting me. We were... Uh... Patrolling and it ran a little late because someone set off some Weasley products in the pumpkin patch by Hagrid's hut, so we had to get the ones responsible and help clean the splattered pumpkin. We're going down to the kitchens to get something to eat." I improvise.

"Really? Because I was at Hagrid's hut earlier, and nothing happened." She tells me. I am about to reply but Draco interrupts.

"I don't see how what we do is any of your business, Weaslette." He says, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me down to the kitchens, leaving a shocked, gaping Ginny behind.


	5. Chapter 4(Not rewritten)

**Disclaimer-Still don't own**

**AN-Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, etc. I had a little bit of confusion on how Hermione seems to be dealing with it. I hope this chapter answers that. I'll try to update soon  
><strong>

**Riddle! Answer in reviews!**

**I was not always what I am now  
>I was once the same as you<br>But now every cycle I tranform  
>I change my manner and my conduct<br>If you know, me be afraid  
>for I'm no Cornish Pixie. <strong>

**Who am I? **

**First person to get it right gets an OC character of them, with a name, appearance, etc. of their choice  
><strong>

**So, let me quit blabbing, and here's chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4**

I am running on autopilot. This is how I've been ever since Draco told me I was his mate. It's been one week.

7 days.

168 hours.

100,- Well, you get the point. I don't know how to snap out of it. I'm going to have to.

~DCS~

I wake up, get dressed & head downstairs. Draco is waiting for me. He leans forward & kisses me. I snap out of it and push him away.

"I'm going down to breakfast." I say hurriedly. I practically jump out of the common room & rush toward the Great Hall. I hear Draco following behind me, calling me. But no one sends us weird looks at him calling me. That's when I realize, he's communicating mentally. I mentally scream, _GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _I wasn't expecting him to reply, but he did.

_No way. Not until you tell me what's wrong. _We reach the great hall and I basically run to the Gryffindor table. Ginny saved me a seat. I sit next to her, my back to the Slytherin table. I feel his eyes boring into my back. He's still calling to me with his mind and I ignore him. I wish there was some way to block him out. The thoughts must have reached him. I hear a mental chuckle. _There is some way. It's called __Occlumency, love. _I growl at him, quickly finish my breakfast, and storm out of the Great Hall, my mood not improving. I grab my books and head to DADA. I still hear Draco. Oliver Wood took up the post, since we, once again, needed a teacher. He waves and smiles at me like always. I am once again the first one in. I get ready for class and, slowly, the rest of the 7th year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs trickle in. Ginny seats herself next to me.

I just finish laying out all of my quills and parchment when Oliver starts his lecture. I listen for a while, taking notes and trying to ignore Draco's continuous nagging at the back of my mind.

~DCS~

**Sorry it was so short. I am still struggling with it. The chapters & updates from now on will be short, few, and far between. I'll work on it and hopefully it will get better soon. I really wish I could find something to inspire me again. If anyone has any good Dramione stories that might help, send me the title and the name of the author. Thanks.**


	6. I have returned(It's okay if you hate me

Hello everyone! So, it's been a while, hasn't it? I have no excuse whatsoever for being gone so long. I mean, it's been like two years and I feel utterly terrible. I can't help but wonder if anyone will even see this. But I have returned. I read through here yesterday and there was a lot of cringing going on at 7th grade me's writing. So I have come to a decision. I am going to go through and rewrite this story. I would like to believe that my writing skills have improved since I last wrote. The plot line of the story will be the same, but the content will be tweaked and fixed. I plan to have at least the prologue rewritten and put up soon. I hope that the rewritten story will live up to your expectations, and I will do my best to finish the story and work my way through. Once I get into this story, I may try to put myself on an update schedule, but don't count on it. I will try to update as frequently as possible, and not leave you on another two year hiatus. Thanks to everyone who may or may not have stuck with this story, and I hope you will continue reading as it is updated. Thanks for reading this story, even if you don't want to keep up with it, all who did read it, thank you.

~Ginga-in-Ravenclaw


End file.
